Talk:Barney's Wimzie's House Adventure (1999, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20131230235613
**POB YBAB 1 second ago by Lazarus ramosReply 1 second ago by Lazarus ramosReplyedit * **POB YBAB 1 second ago by Lazarus ramosReply **BABY 1 second ago by Lazarus ramos 1 second ago by Lazarus ramosReply *POB YBAB 1 second ago by Lazarus ramosReply *BABY 1 second ago by Lazarus ramosReply *khgl 2 seconds ago by Lazarus ramosReply *h 1 second ago by Lazarus ramosReply *9 1 second ago by Lazarus ramosReply *7 2 seconds ago by Lazarus ramosReply *9 1 second ago by Lazarus ramosReply *8 3 seconds ago by Lazarus ramosReply *Bad News, SuperMalechi, the real Ojo on the Muppet wiki got removed, and it will come back on Monday, September 5, 2044. SuperMalechi says "You're right, Hannah Doucette!". 12 hours ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *(Sorry, but I want to keep the screams when they get caught in the net as they should be (but I changed Kim's scream (from Mario)).) 7 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *(Sorry, but I want to keep it as Barney falling after skating.) 7 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *(It already says that Barney's "Whoa!" when he's about to fall down on the ice rink is from "King Mario of Cramalot".) 7 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *1997 16 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *2003-2014 16 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *1997 17 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Meghan's Office is also known as Meaghan's Office that Hannah Doucette's sister, Meghan Doucette also known as Meaghan Doucette goes to. 17 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Even though We will not create real Custom Barney & Friends Episode DVDs producted by Hit Entertainment and Lionsgate that It does not have the SuperMalechi's version, the year 2014 from Wednesday, January 1, 2014 to Wednesday, December 31, 2014 is coming up, and the real version of the Barney & Friends Episode Video on DVD, "Storytime With Barney" is coming on Tuesday, January 21, 2014, and It makes Hannah Doucette feel a whole lot better, and a lot happy, and Hannah Doucette will create all of a lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of Custom Barney Home Videos, Custom Barney Videos, Custom Barney Specials, Custom Barney Movies, and Custom Barney Stage Shows in the SuperMalechi's version. 17 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *2007-2008 29 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply * Amazon.comEdit Songs from Bear in the Big Blue House, which sends kids 2 and older an open invitation to a gigglefest, is bursting at the seams with simple melodies, goofy voices, and loopy, encouraging lyrics that linger. This 24-track is a testament to the late Jim Henson's genius for conjuring characters that bounce off one another with a just-right mix of confusion and harmony. An offshoot of the Disney Channel television show of the same name, Songs boasts the familiar Muppet-like housemates--caring and compassionate Bear; Tutter the high-strung mouse; orange Ojo, a junior bear; otters Pip and Pop; and Treelo the lemur. Bear's warm baritone finds its way onto every last track--he's clearly the head of the big blue household, though hardly its pluckiest resident--but each of the other characters comes clean about a kid-pertinent issue or two on these songs, too. Tutter, for example, relates the unfairness of getting spooked by big, scary monsters every time he goes to bed on "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head," and Tutter tackles his type-A tendencies on "Take Time to Smell the Cheese" and "Quiet Time." In contrast, some of these songs are pure, message-free fun: Pip and Pop momentarily become the Salt 'n' Pepa of the puppet kingdom on "Otter Love," a hip-hoppy ode to the warm fuzzies, and Bear and Treelo bust a toe-twitching move on "The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha." Fans of the show will know most songs and appreciate their accessibility and portability on disc or tape. Those who aren't already tuned in, on the other hand, will take a shining to this oddball crew given this smartly accessible musical introduction. ''--Tammy La Gorce'' Review "Welcome to the Blue House": Kids don't have to be familiar with the Disney Channel's lovely show for preschoolers to enjoy this positive, upbeat album. Big, calm, comforting Bear, the nurturing patriarch of the show, and his pals Ojo and Tutter sing affirming songs about friendship, family, growing and learning. The music is sophisticated and beautifully performed, but the messages are simple, singable, and imbued with Bear's gentle spirit throughout. A 1999 Parents' Choice® Recommended winner. November 30 by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply =Recent Wiki Activity= *My Party with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)edited by Lazarus ramos 24 seconds ago *Barney's Birthday! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)edited by Lazarus ramos 9 minutes ago *Barney's Theatre (1998, videostationBRNY's Version)edited by Lazarus ramos 20 minutes ago *Barney's Adventure Car (SuperMalechi's version)edited by SuperMalechi 25 minutes ago See more >=Photos= Add a Photo1,660PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI* * * * * * * * * * * *See all photos See all photos > =Around Wikia's network= Random Wiki* * * [ LIFESTYLE ]*About *Community Central *Careers *Advertise *API *Contact Wikia *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Content is available under CC-BY-SA.